The Molecular Basis of Eye Diseases is an ongoing postdoctoral training program in the Department of Ophthalmology at Harvard Medical School. The program combines a wide range research discipline in vision research represented by 33 faculties who have long experience of successful mentoring. The program is designed to provide trainees with expertise in molecular approaches and model as well as an understanding of the outstanding problems in ophthalmology. A majority of the program faculty hold appointments in Ophthalmology. They are affiliated with The Schepens Eye Research Institute, Massachusetts Eye and Ear Infirmary, Harvard University, Children's Hospital, Brigham and Women's Hospital, The Joslin Diabetes Research Center and the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. All mentors are well funded, employ current molecular methods and models, have significant training experience and are located in outstanding research environments with access to excellent facilities. Since the initiation of the Program in 1997, the program has funded 29 trainees. The trainees have been supported by the Program for one year and spend at least two and usually three years total in training. We seek to expand the funding of each trainee from one to one-and-a-half years to provide sufficient time for successful application for an individual fellowship. The program encompasses all aspects of training required to produce an independent and successful vision researcher including: full-time research, courses and seminars aimed at educating the trainee in both basic and clinical principles central to identifying and studying important ophthalmic problems, instruction in grant and manuscript writing as well as presentation skills, and training in the responsible conduct of research. Our goal is to train the next generation of scientists who will address the problems of eye disease by identifying new means of diagnosis, prevention and treatment.